1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wind driven turbine assembly for driving a generator or generators in a manner to produce electrical energy in response to rotation of the wind turbine and more particularly to such an arrangement incorporating a novel turntable assembly for supporting the wind turbine assembly from a supporting framework or derrick and a governor for controlling rotational speed of the multiple wind wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents relate generally to this field of endeavor.
______________________________________ 554,138 Feb. 4, 1896 1,816,632 July 28, 1931 2,179,885 Nov. 14, 1939 2,273,084 Feb. 17, 1942 2,539,862 Jan. 30, 1951 2,655,604 Oct. 13, 1953 ______________________________________